


Birthday Surprise

by itsatreklife



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay gets a bit of stress relief, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, With a teeny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatreklife/pseuds/itsatreklife
Summary: Chakotay is ready to celebrate his birthday by relaxing in his quarters, but his Captain has a special present awaiting him.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I ever wrote, way back in 2016. It's spent time collecting dust in my Google Drive folder between then and now. Many thanks go to thesadchicken for motivating me to finally publish my first fic!

Chakotay walks down the corridors of Voyager having just gotten off his shift.  _ We’ve been doing so much exploring these past few weeks. Not that I don’t mind, but going through so much information is going to kill me.  _ As he nears his quarters he greets all passersby until he reaches his door. He punches in his personal code to unlock the door and walks inside. He sets down his PADD on his desk. He rubs the bridge of his nose before he walks into the bedroom. As he takes off his uniform jacket he notices a form moving under the blankets of his bed. He pauses and slowly walks over to the panel on the wall and activates the lights.

He still can’t tell who is under the blankets. He can only see the top of the person’s head. He moves slightly closer and enters a defensive stance. “Whomever is under there, I suggest you come out”, he threatens. The figure slowly sits up and removes the blankets revealing Captain Janeway herself. Chakotay is immediately puzzled about why she was here lying in his bed. Even more puzzling was what she was wearing. Rather than her uniform she was in a gray low cut top that was very tight and left nothing to the imagination. “K-Kathryn?” is all that he can get out.

“It’s about time you got here, Commander,” she replies with a smirk on her face, “your shift ended half an hour ago.” “You know me Captain, I like to get a cup of coffee after my shifts,” he says, still confused. Chakotay couldn’t help but let his eyes drift to her chest. He could almost feel his heart skipping beats. _ Damn, what is she doing? _ He looks around before turning back to her. “Pretty impressive that you managed to get in here without alerting Tuvok to anything. My two questions for you are how did you do it and why are you in here… like that?” he asks, still trying to not stare at her breasts. “I am the Captain of this ship, I ought to know how to gain access to every part of it right?” she says. “I suppose so, but you haven’t answered my second question,” he replies while smiling nervously.

Kathryn turns and stands up from the bed revealing that all she has on besides the gray top is a black pair of panties. Chakotay really couldn’t help but stare now.  _ Fuck. _ He snaps out of it as she walks up to him. “Did you really think I’d forget it was your birthday today?” she asks, smiling. “What?” he asks, still confused. Kathryn laughs before replying, “Well I could have embarrassed you with a cake like I did to Tuvok, but I figured this would be much nicer. You have seemed pretty stressed lately Chakotay,” she tells him with a slight look of concern on her face. She begins to run her fingers on his chest and Chakotay isn’t sure what to do. Could he really do this? She was his commanding officer after all. He felt the need to speak up about it. It wouldn’t be right of him to not to. “Kathryn I-” he tries to say before she cuts him off. “Save it for later Chakotay” she walks a full circle around him. “I could just order you, you know,” as she comes back to his front. She holds up her other hand “Besides, I’ve been keeping myself warmed up and I really don’t want that to go to waste,” she says as she smiles and licks her fingers. The blood rushes from Chakotay’s head and he swears he’s about to pass out. 

Kathryn grabs his hand and leads him to the bed. She gently pushes him down onto his back. “You just lie down and relax okay?” she asks while smiling. He looks up at her and smiles back “Okay.” He starts to feel giddy. Like this is some kind of dream. She rubs her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Once she knows he is relaxed she pulls his gray undershirt off and he helps. Once again she runs her hands on his chest and stomach. He lies there with his eyes closed focusing on the feeling of her soft hands rubbing him. She kisses all round his chest and runs her hands over his pectorals and nipples. As her hands pass them he giggles. “That kind of tickles,” he says. She looks down at him and smiles, “I take it that’s good?” she wonders. “Oh yes,” he whispers. “It only gets better from here,” she tells him.

She runs her hands down his chest and stomach one final time before grabbing the waistband of his pants and boxers. She slowly pulls each down, revealing his throbbing erection. She tosses his pants to the side. He looks down at her as she kneels in front of him. All she does is look at him and slowly licks her lips. He lies his head back.  _ She’s really enjoying herself.  _ Before he can think anymore he feels her grab him and start softly stroking him. He trembles slightly at the feeling. Her hands feel so good. From time to time she stops and just rubs the shaft with her thumb making brief visits to the top of his head. Slowly she starts stroking faster. Chakotay’s breath becomes more rapid the faster she goes. As if that isn’t enough she takes him inside her mouth eventually abandoning using her hands. She rotates between sucking and swirling her tongue around the shaft and head. Chakotay could feel himself losing it as he grips the bed sheets tightly. But just as he thinks he’s going to climax she stops and takes her mouth off, letting him relax. Chakotay just lies there breathing heavily.  _ Oh my god.  _

She wipes the pre-cum off his tip with her index finger and sucks it. She then climbs onto the bed and straddles him. “Feeling better yet?” she asks while laughing. “I’m getting there,” he replies as he laughs back. She slowly puts more of her weight on him and starts grinding her pelvis against his. They smile at each other as he grabs the hem of her top and slowly lifts it up. He watches in delight as her firm breasts fall out once the top releases its hold on them. Once he gets it all the way off he puts it down on the bed. Just as she had done, he runs his hands up and down along her stomach and chest. She closes her eyes and lets him do his work. He cups both of her breasts and runs his thumbs over both nipples. She lets out a quiet moan in response. He keeps playing with her nipples as she resumes grinding along his shaft. 

Eventually he rolls her over onto her back. She looks up at him smirking, wondering what his next move is. He kisses her, their tongues dancing around in their mouths. He slowly kisses down her neck. He pauses and laps at her collar bone, tickling her and eliciting a loud giggle from her. He continues his way down, kissing down the center of her chest and stomach. He stops at the waistband of her panties and looks back up at her smiling. She looks down and gives him a small nod of approval. He gently grabs the waistband and slowly pulls her panties off. Once their past her feet he tosses them to the side and they land on a vase causing both of them to laugh. He leans over her and starts kissing her again as he slowly moves moves his hand to her sex. He feels that she’s already wet and she makes a small moan, urging him to go ahead. He starts out slow and moves one finger in and starts slowly thrusting. Kathryn begins to moan a little louder. After he feels sure she’s comfortable, Chakotay adds another finger to the mix and Kathryn seems to enjoy it. He finds her sweet spot and begins to focus on it, rubbing faster and faster. Kathryn can feel herself getting light headed. She clenches the sheets with her hands. She arches her back and lets out a loud moan as she reaches climax, feeling the pleasure radiate throughout her entire body. Chakotay sits up and gives Kathryn a small break as she lies on the bed panting and smiling. But Chakotay isn’t finished yet. He gives her a devilish smile as he moves his head down. Kathryn smiles and squirms in anticipation. He plays with her nipples again as he slowly and lightly licks around the edges of her opening. Kathryn begins to breathe more heavily. He brings his hands down and rubs her inner thighs as he begins to lick her clit. She begins to moan. He keeps rubbing her inner thighs as he thrusts his tongue inside her. She grabs the top of his head with one hand, urging him to continue while quietly whispering, “Oh my god, Chakotay.” He keeps thrusting his tongue in and out of her with no signs of stopping. She quickly approaches another climax and loses control moaning even louder than last time as she becomes wrapped up into the pleasure. 

Kathryn looks down and places her hands on Chakotay’s shoulders. He looks up at her. “Please,” she insists. Chakotay smiles and crawls his way up and over her. They stare at each for a few seconds, nothing but lust in their eyes. They kiss once more. They continue kissing as he slowly enters her. She moans into his mouth as she’s penetrated. Chakotay is gentle and starts thrusting slowly. She quietly moans and runs her hands along his back. He moves down and starts to lick the side of her neck as he begins to thrust faster. “Yes, keep going,” she whispers into his ear. He keeps licking her neck as he moves a hand to play with one of her nipples. She arches her hips up into a perfect position so that with each thrust he rubs against her clit. Her body is trembling from the enjoyment. Chakotay can slowly feel himself reaching his limit. As he gets closer and closer he thrusts faster. He can feel her tightening around him and he moans as she does. He loses control as they climax together and they all but almost scream. Their bodies both shake as waves of pleasure crash over them. Chakotay slowly comes to a halt and exits her, rolling on to his back next to Kathryn.

They both lie on the bed for a few minutes panting before they have enough breath to say anything. Kathryn grabs Chakotay’s hand and kisses the back of it. “You know, if I didn’t know better I’d say I was the one getting the present,” she says while smiling. He laughs and looks back at her, “Well I’m not happy unless the C/O is happy.” She laughs in return. She gets up to collect her clothes while he rolls onto his side and watches her, admiring her beauty. She pauses and looks at him contemplating. He raises his eyebrows as a nonverbal way of asking her what she’s thinking. “I’ll have to keep all this in mind when I tell you what I’d like for my birthday,” she says smiling mischievously at Chakotay. “Noted,” he replies while laughing. Once she’s collected all of her things, Kathryn moves to a corner of the bedroom. “Computer, sight to sight transport to my quarters,” she orders in her usual command tone. Before the familiar blue glow of the transporter can take her away, she looks over at Chakotay and winks. “Happy Birthday, Commander.” 


End file.
